


I Think I'm Alright

by Itislit420



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: M/M, i have no idea what it is, i was upset and just wrote a Thing, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 18:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itislit420/pseuds/Itislit420
Summary: I seriously don't know what this is. Take what you want out of it, I guess?





	I Think I'm Alright

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously don't know what this is. Take what you want out of it, I guess?

Done.

3:30 in the morning, a hell of a headache, and one completed english essay. He presses the button to print it and smacks the stapler before securing it in his folder. Sleep. Sleep is very necessary now. He crawls under the covers, turns off the lights. He can breathe now. He can rest.

And yet, he finds himself dialing a familiar number and pressing his phone to his ear.

“Hello?”

“I didn’t think you’d be up this late.”

“I could say the same to you.”

He laughs, and it fills his aching chest with a fluttering joy. “I had to finish some work. I was about to pass out but then...I thought of you.”

“That’s sweet.” A pause. “I love you.”

It is this, combined with the sleep deprivation, that makes Kiyotaka finally falter. Years of developing a straight face, of pretending the world never bothered him, breaking the minute he heard his boyfriend’s soothing voice. The tears pour out of his eyes and he sniffles into the phone, and it’s all he can do to say:

“I can’t drive right now.”

“I’ll be there in 10.”

...

Eggs. 

4:15 in the morning. Coffee. Pancakes. Mondo’s smile. The diner is empty. A sleepy waitress messes with her phone. Kiyotaka reaches to hold his boyfriend’s hand. They stay like that until their food comes, and Kiyotaka wolfs it down until his plate is nothing but crumbs and a smear of egg yolk. Satisfaction. It’s hard to come by, but when you get it you get it.

“You were hungry.” Mondo speaks around a mouthful of pancake. “Bet you didn’t eat all day so you could finish that stupid paper.”

“I had to finish.” he playfully shoves a napkin towards Mondo. “Wipe your mouth.”

...

Intimacy.

7 in the morning. The sun has risen, but Kiyotaka hasn’t. He dozes off in fits and spells, checking to see if Mondo is there each time, and each time Mondo smiles at him and gives him a kiss. He is beautiful. The world is beautiful, Kiyotaka realizes, just not in ways he can constantly see. The paper is long forgotten. His tears are a distant memory. 

And the world is so, so beautiful.


End file.
